Kasutaja:Zealvurte/Sandbox/Templates/summary/item
Summary/Item ;Author :Zeal Vurte ;Description :Used inside to create content for a WoW styled item tooltip. For an explanation of what certain keywords mean, a key is provided here. ;Syntax : |Summary/item|params= s}} s}} s}} s}} s}} }} }} }} ;Parameters :;force=:Null Expanded Flag to prevent the drop of non-default parameters outside the item's page. :;name=:Expanded Flag for the item's name (this should match the page name of the item). :;icon=:Expanded Flag for the item's icon filename without extension (passed onto ). Also acts as a Flag for stack= :;stack=:Item's stack size (passed onto ). :;bind=:Flagged Switch for the item's binding type if applicable. It supports the following binding types. ::;BoP:Binds when picked up. ::;BoE:Binds when equipped. ::;BoU:Binds when used. :;bind-zone=:Expanded Flag for the item's zone limitation. The value supplied should be an in-game zone name. :;duration=:Expanded Flag for the item's duration the item will exist. The value supplied should contain the relavant units (sec, min, hours etc.). :;qitem=:Null Flag to mark item as a quest item. :;unique=:Null Expanded Flag to mark the item as unique where the value is the limit (a value of 1 will not dispaly a limit). :;unique-eq=:Null Expanded Flag to mark the item as unique-equipped where the value is the limit (a value of 1 will not dispaly a limit). :;qbegin=:Null Expanded Flag to mark an item as begining a quest where the value is the quest name. :;type=:Expanded Flag for the item's type :;slot=:Expanded Flag for the item's slot :;speed=:Expanded Flag for the item's weapon speed :;dmg=:Expanded Flag for the item's damage range supplied in the format '' - . Also acts as a parental ''Flag for dmg-type= :;dmg-type=:Expanded Flag for the item's damage type :;bonus-dmg=:Expanded Flag for the item's bonus damage value. Also acts as a parental Flag for bonus-dmg-type= :;bonus-dmgtype=:Expanded Flag for the item's bonus damage type :;dps=:Expanded Flag for the Item's DPS :;armor=:Expanded Flag for the item's armour value. Also acts as as Flag for bonus-armor. :;bonus-armor=:Null-Expanded Flag for the item's bonus armor value and turns armor into bonus armor. The value will displayed on mouse over of armor's output. :;block=:Expanded Flag for the item's block value. :;attributes=:Expanded Flag for the item's attrib. '' '' should be used as a delimiter to seperate each attribute. :;activate=:Expanded Flag for the item's activation requirements (eg. Meta gems). :;sockets=:Expanded Flag for the item's sockets. Please use to create sockets. '' '' should be used as a delimiter to seperate each socket. :;socket-bonus=:Expanded Flag for the item's socket bonus. should be used with the type socket to link to the corresponding spell page when the spell ID is known like so . '' '' should be used as a delimiter to seperate each socket bonus. :;durability=:Expanded Flag for the item's durability. :;locked=:Null-Expanded Flag to mark the item as locked. Automatically adds a skill requirement when a non-''Null Value'' is supplied, where the value is the lockpicking skill level required to unlock it. :;bag=:Expanded Flag to mark the item as a bag where the value is the number of slots. :;races=:Expanded Flag for the item's race requirements where the value is the race names. , '' should be used as a delimiter to seperate each race. :;classes=:''Expanded Flag for the item's class requirements where the value is the class names. , '' should be used as a delimiter to seperate each race. :;faction=:''Expanded Flag for the item's faction requirement where the value is the faction name. Also acts as a Flag for rep=. :;rep=:Item's rfaction= level requirement value. :;skill=:Expanded Flag for the item's skill requirement where the value is either a skill name or a combination of a skill name and skill level. :;prof=:Expanded Flag for the item's profession specialization requirement where the value is a profession speciality. :;level=:Expanded Flag for the item's level requirement where the value is a level. :;effects=:Expanded Flag for the item's effects. should be used with no type to link to the corresponding spell page when the spell ID is known, like so . :;open=:Null Flag to mark the item as being openable. :;create=:Expanded Flag to link the item this item creates, or teaches the user how to create (passed onto ). Also acts as a Flag for createq=. :;createq=:Item's create= quality value. :;creates=:Expanded Flag to link the items the item creates, or teaches the user how to create. Please use to link each item. , '' should be used as a delimiter to seperate each item. :;mats=:''Expanded Flag for the item's creates= material requirements to create the items the item creates, or teaches the user to create. Please use to link each item. , '' should be used as a delimiter to seperate each item. :;charges=:''Expanded Flag for the item's charges. :;comment=:Expanded Flag for the item's comment text. :The following are non-default parameters and will onyl be displayed on the item's own page. :;cooldown=:Expanded Flag for the item's effect= cooldown. :;cast=:Expanded Flag for the item's effect= cast time. :;vendor=:Expanded Flag for the item's buy (from vendor) value without discounts. should be used. :;sell=:Expanded Flag for the item's sell (to vendor) value without discounts. should be used. :;ilvl=:Expanded Flag for the item's level. ;Example :;Code :: ::::|name=Zulian Stone Axe ::::|icon=INV_Axe_34 ::::|quality=Rare ::::|bind=BoP ::::|type=Axe ::::|slot=Two-Hand ::::|speed=2.80 ::::|dmg=131 - 197 ::::|dps=58.6 ::::|attributes=+22 Intellect ::::|durability=100 ::::|level=60 ::::|effect= :::::Equip: +44 Attack Power. :::::Equip: Improves your chance to get a critical strike by 1%. ::::|comment=Bears the mark of Jin ::::|sell= ::::|ilvl=68 :::}} ::}} :;Result |name=Zulian Stone Axe |icon=INV_Axe_34 |quality=Rare |bind=BoP |type=Axe |slot=Two-Hand |speed=2.80 |dmg=131 - 197 |dps=58.6 |attributes=+22 Intellect |durability=100 |level=60 |effects=Equip: +44 Attack Power. Equip: Improves your chance to get a critical strike by 1%. |comment=Bears the mark of Jin |sell= |ilvl=68 }} }} }| }| }| }|*| | | :}} }|3|4}}|3}}|float=right|margin=0}}}} }| }| }}}}} } |BoP= Binds when picked up |BoE= Binds when equipped |BoU= Binds when used}} }| }}} }| Duration: }}} }|*|| Quest Item}} }| Unique }|1|| ( })}}}} }|| Unique }} }| Unique-Equipped }|1|| ( })}}}} }|| Unique-Equipped}} }| This Item Begins a Quest}} }|| This Item Begins a Quest}} }| }}} }| }}} }| Speed }}} }| } }|[[ }]] }} Damage}} }| } }|[[ }]] }} Damage}} }| ( } damage per second)}} }| }|*| } Armor| }| } Armor| } Armor}}}}}} }| } Block}} }| }}} }| }}} }| }}} }| Socket Bonus: }}} }| Durability } / }}} }|*|| Locked}} }| } Slot Bag}} }| Races: }}} }| Classes: }}} }| }| Requires }}}| } - }}}}} }| Requires }}} }| Requires Lockpicking ( })}} }| Requires }}} }| Requires Level }}} }| } }|*| }| }} }|| }}| }}| }|*| }|}} }||}}|}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }}} }| Requires }}} }| } Charges}} }| " }"}} }|*| | | :}} }| }| Cooldown: }}} }| } cast}} }| Vendor }}} }| Sell }}} }| Item Level }}}|}}| }| Cooldown: }}} }| } cast}} }| Vendor }}} }| Sell }}} }| Item Level }}}}} Sandbox, Template, Data, Display, Summary, ItemTemplate, Data, Display, Summary, ItemData, Display, Summary, Item